The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat having padding which is assigned to a backrest or a seat cushion.
A seat of this type having padding assigned to a backrest of a seat cushion is described in German Published Patent Application No. 100 24 879, the padding including a lower padding part made of foam material, rubberized hair, firm nonwoven material or the like, a ventilation layer which rests on the lower padding part and through which air can flow, and an air-permeable, upper padding layer arranged above the latter. In this case, the padding is covered by upholstery and is provided with stitching along which the upholstery is connected to the upper padding layer via fastening means. So that the side parts of the padding, which are divided off from the seat panel by stitching, can likewise be supplied with air by the fan for the seat panels for ventilating the seat, the ventilation layer extends into side parts of the padding. In order to achieve a sufficient supply of air to the side parts, the ventilation layer has a virtually unchanged thickness in the region of the stitching.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat that may have a greater appearance of quality and improved comfort properties.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a motor vehicle seat as described herein.
In the case of the motor vehicle seat according to the present invention, the upholstery and the upper padding layer are also fastened to the lower padding part along the stitchingxe2x80x94bridging the ventilation layer. By this arrangement, the upholstery and the upper padding layer, and also the ventilation layer, may no longer move relative to the lower seat part, for example, when a seat occupant gets in, as a result of which a shape- and size-maintaining arrangement of the padding with improved quality and comfort properties may be ensured.
A non-slip arrangement of the ventilation layer on the lower padding part may be produced if the ventilation layer is arranged in a, e.g., peripherally closed cavity in the lower padding part in the manner such that it springs back at least at the side parts relative to the upper edge side of the padding. In addition, the shape and size-maintaining arrangement of the padding may be even further improved by this arrangement, since the foam material, the rubberized hair, etc., may be designed to be softer and more homogeneous in the edge region of the lower padding part than the ventilation layer, which consists, for example, of rubberized hair or spacer knit.
Further aspects, features and details of the present invention described below with reference to an exemplary embodiment and with reference to the drawings.